Thunderlane
Thunderlane (z ang. thunder - ''grzmot, lane - tor, dosłownie: Grzmotny Tor) — pegaz, postać epizodyczna oraz członek grupy Wonderbolts. Wygląd Thunderlane jest ciemnoszarym pegazem o grzywie w dwóch odcieniach błękitu, jaśniejszym i ciemniejszym. Jego oczy są złote, a znaczek to szara chmura z piorunem. Przedstawienie w serii Sezon drugi Thunderlane pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy", gdzie przygotowywał się wraz z innymi pegazami z Ponyville na Tornado Duty. Drugim razem pojawia się na krótko w drugiej części "Ślubu w Canterlocie". Thunderlane jest roznosicielem rzadkiej grypy piór, co objawia się ciągłym kasłaniem - pierwszy raz podczas spotkania w bibliotece, a drugi przed pomiarem siły skrzydeł. Twilight Sparkle próbowała powstrzymać rozwój choroby, spryskując pegaza środkiem dezynfekującym. Mimo to, gdy nadszedł dzień Tworzenia tornada, Thunderlane trafił do szpitala z powodu postępującej grypy. Ponadto, w czasie treningów zdążył zarazić siedem innych pegazów, które również nie stawiły się w dniu próby. Wskutek epidemii, uczestnikom wyzwania nie udało się pobić rekordu w sile skrzydeł. Thunderlane ma młodszego brata, Rumble'a, który jeszcze nie ma znaczka. Wraz z nim trenował do Tornado Duty i wziął w nim udział. To on poinformował Rainbow Dash o przyczynie nieobecności brata w dniu ostatecznej próby. Ogier był jednym z uczestników ceremonii zaślubin Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Można zaobserwować go wśród innych gości. Sezon trzeci Brał również udział w szkoleniu w Akademii Wonderbolts w odcinku "Akademia Wonderbolts". Jest w parze z Raindrops, która jest jego skrzydłową. Kiedy Lightning Dust powoduje, że przyjaciółki Rainbow Dash wypadają z balonu, on łapie Rarity, która przytula go w podzięce za ratunek. Sezon czwarty Pojawia się też na początku odcinka "Rainbow Falls", obok Helii. Mówi wtedy o Cloudsdale. Thunderlane pojawia się na początku odcinka "Inspiracja, manifestacja" wraz ze swoim bratem Rumble'em na rynku. Thunderlane pojawia się wraz z Helią w odcinku "Igrzyska w Equestrii". Thunderlane pojawia się w "Królestwo Twilight - część 1''", wśród brygady pegazów atakujących Lorda Tireka, i "Królestwo Twilight - część 2" wśród kucyków, kiedy wraca im magia. Sezon piąty Thunderlane pojawia się na początku odcinka "Znaczkowa mapa - część 1" stojąc obok Rumble w pobliżu Zamku Przyjaźni. Thunderlane pojawia się w odcinku "Tank chce spać" gdy opuszcza fabrykę chmur w Cloudsdale. W "Ach, życie..." pojawia się w kręgielni w Ponyville oraz na weselu Cranky'ego i Matyldy. W odcinku "Dobranoc" Thunderlane na krótko pojawia się we wspólnym śnie kucyków w Ponyville. W odcinku "Wielka tajemnica Pinkie" bohater pojawia się obok Blossomfortha podczas imprezy nad jeziorem. Pojawia się w tłumie podczas Friends Are Always There For You w odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2". Sezon szósty Thunderlane pojawia się odcinkach "Opowieść o serdeczności" i "Szkoła mistrzów". Sezon siódmy Większy wątek poświęcony jest jemu w odcinku "Znaczki i pasje".Zmusza swojego brata do udziału w znaczkowych koloni.Pomaga też przywrócić w tej koloni porządek gdy jego brat Rumble przeją nad nimi władzę. Sezon dziewiąty W odcinku "Początek końca, część 2", Thunderlane i inne Wonderbolts znajdują się wśród kucyków ochraniających Canterlot. W odcinku "Taka jak jak" pojawia się on w ponownie wykorzystywanym obrazie z "Znaczki raz jeszcze, część 2" podczas Fit Right In. W odcinku "Koniec końca, część 2", Thunderlane ukrywa się z innymi pegazami w Cloudsdale, gdy miasto zamyka się przed innymi rasami kucyków. W odcinku "Ostatni problem", Thunderlane pojawia się na chwilę w grupowym ujęciu podczas The Magic of Friendship Grows. Zabawki Thunderlane posiada swoją figurkę w zestawie z Derpy oraz tęczową Fluttershy. Derpy the muffin.jpg Gry Thunderlane jest jednym z bohaterów gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. Galeria de:Thunderlane en:Thunderlane es:Thunderlane ru:Тандерлейн Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Wonderbolts Kategoria:Celebryci